


better than clover

by lovelylogans



Series: 13 days of halloween [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Ghost Stories, boys gathered around a campfire, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: It isn’t getting to him.It definitely isn’t getting to him....Fuck, it’s totally getting to him.or: virgil isn't the best with ghost stories. luckily, he's got a friend to help him out.





	better than clover

**Author's Note:**

> _I’ve since read the files a few times, and shown them to some friends. They don't know what to make of it either, but they certainly aren't as concerned as me. They think Alice is just in a creative writing phase and, if I didn't know her, I’d have to agree. But the thing is, I do know her. Alice Sharma only cares about the truth and if that's the case with these files, insane as it may sound, then it’s very possible my friend has documented her own disappearance._
> 
> _The people who suggested this forum said you discuss strange occurrences etc. If you guys have come across anything to do with the below, or know any of the people involved, then please send any information my way._
> 
> _Has anyone here heard of the Left/Right Game?_
> 
> -_the left/right game_, u/neon tempo
> 
> so, this is for the 13 days of halloween prompt over at [@sanderssidescelebrations](https://sanderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/post/187843455281/sanders-sides-spooky-month)! today’s prompt is **ghost stories! **the ghost story that roman’s telling is a segment of the famous r/nosleep story, [the left/right game](https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/7asz8x/has_anyone_heard_of_the_leftright_game_part_1/), which isn’t technically a ghost story but this segment could be seen as such.

It isn’t getting to him.

It _definitely_ isn’t getting to him.

...Fuck, it’s totally getting to him.

Listen, it’s not _Virgil’s _fault that when they’d decided to tell ghost stories on this camping trip, his fucking _drama major roommate_ had taken center stand, his fucking _poetry-reciting-award-winning_ roommate had an amazing capability for recall, and it’s not his fault that the story is _fucking spooky,_ okay?!

“She climbs into the Wrangler and waves goodbye to the convoy. They slowly roll back onto the road and set off on their way. Watching the rest of the group disappear into the background, she feels noticeably more isolated despite Rob’s presence, or perhaps because of it, she’s not exactly sure. The hitchhiker shows up about ten turns later.”

Roman pauses for dramatic effect, the firelight throwing his face into odd, strange shadows, no noise around them except for the snap-pop of the occasional spark from the fire and the susurruss of the leaves, rustling in the wind. 

Virgil shudders, and tries to pretend that it’s just the cold.

“Just like Rob said, the man is incredibly well dressed, in a well fitting brown suit with a dark green tie. Even from a distance she can see his shoes are expertly shined, as is the varnished wooden case resting on the floor beside them. He stands on the side of the road and raises his hand gingerly, wearing a look of hopeful anticipation,” Roman continues. “_Who is he?_ Alice asks. _The hitchhiker,_ Rob responds. _Is that really all you’re gonna say? _She asks, and _It’s all I can say,_ Rob responds. _You understands the rules here?_ And she does. She knows not to talk to him. _Don’t talk at all,_ Rob continues. _Not until we stop. When we stop, we’re safe.”_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, they’re gonna die, they’re definitely gonna die..._

_“See you on the other side, _Alice says. And the back door opens, and the hitchhiker pulls himself into the storage area. Finding no seating, he settles himself cheerfully on some of the softer luggage just behind her....”

_They’re gonna die, they’re gonna die, and then **we’re** gonna pick up a hitchhiker and **we’re** gonna die, fuck oh my god Patton’s too nice to ignore a hitchhiker and Roman would do it to get a good story out of it the only ones who might survive are me and Logan ..._

Suddenly, casually, there’s a warm weight over his shoulders, against his side, steadying and familiar, and Virgil lets out a slow breath, peeking out of the corner of his eyes.

Patton hasn’t taken his eyes off Roman—really, it’s almost like he hadn’t meant to move at all, if not for the weight of his arm around Virgil’s shoulders, the slight tightening of his fingers, squeezing at Virgil’s arm, a silent _you okay?_

Virgil lets out a slow, soft breath, and just barely dips his chin, before he leans his head against Patton’s shoulder.

“...she almost says it out loud. The word is on the edge of her tongue, a single note her vocal chords were all but ready to play. Only the sudden, vice like grip of Rob’s hand on her forearm anchors me in the moment. She stares at the Hitchhiker, her mouth still open. He’s different now. All of the warmth, all of the pleasantry, it’s drained from his face like running makeup. His smile is malevolent, calculating and finally, it feels honest...”

Patton breathes. It’s a familiar pattern that Virgil catches onto only after he draws his breaths in, fingers tap-tap-tapping a subtle count onto Virgil’s arm for Virgil to follow along with. Virgil breathes obligingly in for four.

“...They stare at each other a moment longer, before she turns round and back to the road. She doesn’t count the white lines any more. Now she’s focused intently on anything their passenger has to say. For the next ten minutes, ignoring him is going have her full attention...”

_Hold seven, out eight, in four, hold seven, out eight..._

“...Surprisingly, the silence caused by the Hitchhiker's presence isn’t nearly as intense as the one left in his wake. She decides to break the tension. Somewhat ungracefully. _To be fair,_ she says,” Roman continues, with a wry twist to his mouth, “_we **are** having nice weather.”_

Virgil snorts, and Patton presses his lips against Virgil’s forehead—Virgil can feel him smiling, too.


End file.
